


Underneath the mistletoe

by vanilla107



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and its a Christmas one!, catradora, cute fluffy shit, its all fluff, this is my apology for 'I thought we were best friends'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: It's Adora's first Christmas in Brightmoon and to say she's uneducated about Christmas is an understatement.Bow and Glimmer make it their personal mission to educate the ex-Horde soldier but when Catra makes a surprise visit, it's a Christmas that Adora will never forget.





	1. It was my prize!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It's the most wonderful time (inhales) of the YEARRRRRRRRRRRRR! If you've been reading my angsty as hell She-ra fanfiction (it's called 'I thought we were best friends') then you know I've been planning on writing a fluffy more happy fanfiction for Catadora! I hope that you are spending your holidays with your loved ones and if you are not, then I hope that this fanfiction provides some love <3\. Have a great Christmas everyone!
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

It was December in Etheria and the whole of Brightmoon was a buzz of activity.

There was brightly coloured lights draping the palace and the smell of gingerbread floated from the kitchen throughout the corridors. Everyone was excited for Christmas and the energy was infectious that year. Apparently Hordak and Queen Angella had decided to call a ceasefire for the season so the Princess Alliance didn’t have to worry about the Horde attacking them.

Adora was still paranoid.

“This makes no sense. Why would Hordak do this?” she asked as she paced around Glimmer’s room.

Glimmer and Bow were wrapping presents for the big Christmas dinner they were having in a few days and they glanced at each other with worry.

“Adora, I know it seems fishy but don’t worry. Just because there’s a ceasefire doesn’t mean that my mom didn’t removed any security from Brightmoon. I don’t really know why Horak of all people decided to agree with my mom but we should just enjoy ourselves.”

“But-”

“No buts Adora. Christmas is a big thing in Brightmoon and we don’t want you worrying about attacks. This is a happy time of year,” said Bow as he wrapped some tinsel around his neck and winked.

“Besides, you _seriously_ want to train instead of making Christmas cookies, singing Christmas songs, buying presents, decorating the Christmas tree-”

“-And eating all the food the kitchen prepares, the smell of spices and pine, playing in the snow, making snowmen and snow angels, drink hot chocolate-” continued Glimmer, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Adora looked at them dumbfounded.

“There’s...Christmas songs?” she asked and Glimmer and Bow stared at her.

“Adora...you’ve never celebrated Christmas...have you?” Bow asked and Adora sighed.

“Yep, another thing the Horde never did. We just thought it was a day that princesses celebrate all the evil they’ve ever done to the Horde.”

Glimmer’s jaw dropped and Bow stood up abruptly and extended his hand to Adora.

“Well, let’s make your first Christmas one you’ll never forget.”

*******************************

“Oh my gosh...this...this is heavenly!” Adora squealed and Bow grinned.

They were in the middle of a village opposite the palace that was having it’s Christmas market. There was soft Christmas music being played by musicians and families walking hand in hand buying fruit cake or presents. Adora was wearing a puffy red jacket with black thermal pants, boots and red ear muffs. Bow ditched his crop top look and opted for a warm blue jacket and white thermal pants with gloves.

“First sip of hot chocolate and that’s your reaction? Then you, my friend, need to prepare to have your mind blown,” he said as he gave her a gingerbread woman. Before she could take a bite she stared at it.

“It’s so cute!” she said as she examined the cookie.

The gingerbread woman had a yellow icing dress with green polka dots and a black smiley face.

“Bow...I don’t want to eat it...it’s too pretty,” she moaned and he laughed.

“Don’t worry! There’s a whole stall selling them a few meters away! You can buy as many as you want!”

“Hey guys!” Glimmer ran up to them, her usual purple outfit replaced with a fluffy blue jacket, a purple beanie and pants.

“I found a games stall! If you hit a certain amount of targets you get a prize! Let’s go check it out!”

The trio ran to the stall and watched a few children play. The booth was filled with different prizes on display, drawing a large crowd of children all trying to win what they wanted. They paid for five balls and if they hit the various targets at different ranges they could pick whatever prize they wanted. The more targets you hit, the better your prize. Adora’s eyes went wide when she saw a unicorn plushie with a pastel pink mane and tail. She needed to hit ten, consecutive targets to win it.

“I. Want. _That_.” Adora said gripping the stall table and Glimmer giggled.

“Okay then, why don’t you give it a try?” said Bow as he paid for his first five.

Adora watched Bow and watched how he hit all five of his targets without a hitch and chose a bag of candy canes as his prize.

“Okay...this seems simple enough…” Adora said as she payed for her first five balls. She took her aim and managed to hit her first three but missed her fourth one.

“I just need to concentrate…” Adora whispered and paid for another five balls.

She squealed when she hit all her targets and paid for her next five. “C’mon Adora! Just five more and you got it in the bag!” cheered Bow. Adora aimed her first ball and missed.

“It’s okay...I just need to start over. It’ll be fine,” Adora said with burning determination.

She tried again and managed to get her first five and then hit her sixth and seventh but missed on her eighth ball.

“Dammit!” she said and banged her fist on the stall table.

Then vendor looked at her with sympathy but he couldn’t just give it away to her.

“Adora, we can come back later...maybe when you’re feeling better and less...um...angry,” Glimmer said trying to comfort the defeated hero.

“But...but it might not be there when I get back! Someone else might win it!” Adora complained and Glimmer began to regret the game entirely.

She knew Adora was stubborn and that she would stop at nothing to get something as easily attainable like a unicorn plushie.

“Hey Adora,” a voice purred and Adora’s heart stopped as she turned around and came face to face with Catra.

Her old friend.

Her new enemy.

The one who had left permanent scars on her back because of their fight earlier that year.

Catra was dressed in a black coat and ski pants and boots. It was unusual for Catra to wear shoes but the freezing temperatures gave her no choice. Standing next to her was Entrapta, also dressed for the cold weather, who looked at the Christmas lights in wonder.

“Catra, what are you doing here?” Adora growled darkly and Catra grinned, her sharp incisors glinting in the light.

“Ceasefire remember? We aren’t allowed anywhere near the palace but we can go to the villages and enjoy the festivities,” she said as she paid for five balls.

“What is your plan? You must be here on Hordak’s orders. He’d never let anyone out because of the propaganda we were told when we were training,” Adora hissed and Bow put a hand on her shoulder.

Catra rolled her eyes and hit all five of her targets, choosing a tiny robot as her prize.

She gave it to Entrapta, who immediately began examining it.

“Hmmm...simple design but I’m sure I can improve it back home…” she murmured excitedly and Catra turned to face Adora once more.

“Adora, Adora, _Adora._ I guess it was Shadow Weaver’s way of trying to keep us there and swear loyalty to the Horde. That story was all made up. Hordak is allowing only Scorpia, Entrapta and I out so that we can have some fun. Guess he wants us to have a break,” Catra said with a shrug.

Adora couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“So...you’re not here on evil intentions?”

“No...well...we can still cause some chaos,” Catra said with a chuckle as she paid for ten more balls.

Catra hit all ten targets and looked at Adora in the eyes as she picked the unicorn plushie with the pink mane. Adora clenched her jaw as the plushie was handed to her enemy and watched as Catra stroked the plushie with her hand.

“C’mon Adora...let’s go to another stall. I’m sure we can find something else,” said Glimmer.

Even though the princess disliked the Horde, it was Christmas season. The last thing they needed was to end the ceasefire with Adora attacking Catra in a Christmas market.

“Yeah...let’s go,” Adora said clenching her fists and giving Catra one final glare before walking away with Glimmer and Bow to another stall.

*******************************

“I can’t believe her! She stole my prize!” Adora said in frustration as she iced her Christmas tree cookie.

The trio were at another stall, on the edge of the village, decorating sugar cookies. It was quite a comical sight, the three heroes sitting on too small, bright chairs at bright kiddie tables. Glimmer looked up from decorating her sugar cookie stocking.

“Hey, I know you’re angry but there will always be next year...even if it was our greatest enemy taking a prize you really wanted…” Bow munched on one of his cookies and began to ice a star.

“How about you vent out your frustrations while icing cookies? It’s therapeutic. Glimmer and I will check the rest of the village to see if Catra, Entrapta or Scorpia is still here. Maybe if they’re gone, you can relax a little and be less ready kill Catra.”

Adora sighed, “Sorry guys...it’s weird for me to see her here and we’re not fighting or at each others necks.”

“It’s okay. Glimmer and I will look around and come back soon. Don’t eat too many cookies while we’re gone! Save some for us!” Bow said as he walked off with Glimmer.

Adora looked at her snowflake cookie and began icing it. The soft music from the center of the village was comforting and Adora’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“Stupid Catra stealing my stupid unicorn,” she muttered.

“ _Jeez_ , if I knew how much you cared about that unicorn I never would’ve taken it.”

Adora didn’t need to look up to know who was standing in front of her.

“Catra, if you’ve come to annoy me, I’m going to ask you once, leave me alone. I don’t want my first Christmas ruined because you want some sick sort of fun out of it,” Adora said as calmly as she could and she looked up as the feline.

Catra’s ears flattened and she sighed before taking a seat opposite Adora and took one of the snowman cookies and picked up a piping bag. Adora was still well aware that her enemy was sitting with her and decorating cookies but a part of her ached for moments were it felt like they were friends again.

It felt like it was the closest they were going to get to being friends again.

Catra was quiet as she tried to pipe a white border around the snowman but made a mistake. Adora could see her frustration and bit her tongue. Did she want to help her enemy? Would Catra say no?

“Hey, do...do you want help?” Adora asked hesitantly and waited for Catra to send her a harsh retort but instead she got something unexpected.

“I don’t need help! It’s just that these piping bags are stupid!”

“That’s because you’re holding it wrong,” Adora said suppressing a giggle when Catra looked at how she was holding it.

“Okay fine. You can help me with one! And then I’ll master it,” she said with a cocky grin and Adora rolled her eyes before getting up from her seat and walking around to Catra.

“Okay so you hold the top part of the bag with one hand and the bottom part with the other hand. The one hand squeezes out the icing of the piping bag while the other controls where the icing goes. Once the border is made, you leave it to dry. After the boarder is dry, you pipe the icing into your cookie and the border acts like a wall. Then you can either wait for the base to dry and then decorate it or start decorating immediately.”

Catra listened and then tried again but applied too much pressure on the bag and caused too much icing to come out. She groaned in frustration and Adora shifted a little closer towards her to see the error.

“Be a little gentler, like this,” Adora said and put her hands on top of Catra’s and helped her pipe her first border.

There was complete silence between them as Adora guided Catra’s hands over the cookie. Adora was suddenly very aware of how she was standing behind Catra and how her hands were directly on top of Catra’s.

“There! Not bad for a first try!” Adora said nervously as she quickly took her hands off looked at the delicate work they’d done.

“So...now I wait for this to dry? Ugh, what’s the point if I’m just going to eat it in 2 seconds?” Catra pouted.

“Well...um...it’s pretty and shows hard work. Here, try another one.”

Adora gave Catra a candy cane shaped cookie and watched her patiently as Catra did her second cookie.

“Okay, I think you’re getting the hang of it, now let’s go back to your snowman. It’s border should be dry now.” Adora continued to instruct Catra through the process until two iced cookies stood in front of them.

“Nice Catra! They should be set within the next few minutes,” Adora said admiring them and turned to face her friend and smiled. Catra was already busy on her third and fourth cookie, the one a stocking and the other a gingerbread woman. Adora went back to her seat and picked up where she left off. Bow and Glimmer were watching from a few meters away, shock and smiles on their faces.

“Um...is this a good thing Glimmer? You don’t think they’ll start fighting?” asked Bow nervously. Glimmer hummed thoughtfully and looked at the girls who seemed to be in their own world.

“Well, I think Adora and Catra both know what’s at stake here. I say we leave them together. I know that Catra’s part of the Horde but...Adora was once best friends with her...maybe...maybe she’ll join us? I don’t know. It’s up to fate but _this_ can’t be a bad thing. They have history and maybe the ceasefire will allow them to talk things through.” Glimmer nodded and the two of them walked back to another stall.

**********************

Adora had no idea how long she had been sitting with Catra decorating cookies but it was only when a chilly wind ruffled her hair she realized it had gotten dark.

“What? What time is it?” Adora asked as she looked up to see Catra fully immersed in her decorating.

“Catra!” Adora yelled and Catra jumped in surprise.

“Adora! I was finishing my snowman!” she hissed and Adora stared at her.

“Catra, look around you.”

The feline looked confused and looked around to see how dark it had gotten.

“Um...how long have we been here?” she asked as she did the finishing details on her snowman.

“I...I have no idea...Bow and Glimmer should’ve been back hours ago.”

“Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways.”

Catra collected her cookies and placed them into a paper bag, not caring that her snowman icing hadn’t dried yet. She began walking away when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait…I…” Catra turned to face Adora, her expression unreadable.

“Here,” Adora said and handed her another paper bag.

“Bye Catra. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Adora walked away as fast as possible, regretting giving Catra a cookie.

“She iced like ten at least! Why would she even want the one I made?” Adora sighed under her breath. “Was...was I hoping for her to talk to me?”

The snow crunched under her boots and she looked up at the sky as snowflakes began to fall. She had walked a good distance away from the village when Catra’s voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned around to see Catra looking slightly out of breath and glaring at her.

“Wait...I…here…” Catra hissed producing the unicorn plushie from under her coat pocket and thrusting it into the blonde’s hands. Adora stared at the plushie she held in her hands, it’s soft fur still warm from Catra’s heat.

“You...you’re giving me the unicorn I wanted? But-”

“Look, I took it to spite you but I have no use for it back in the Fright Zone, okay? I don’t need people teasing me of a unicorn plushie. Just take it.”

“This could have a bomb in it for all I know. Or some tracking device,” Adora said with a huff and Catra snorted.

“Listen if it had any of those things I would’ve planted it when I won it in the first place and then given it to you. And you’re one to talk with giving me a cookie which could be poisoned-”

Catra pulled out the gingerbread woman that Adora had given her and stopped when she saw the detail. Adora had made a gingerbread Catra. The detailing was amazing and she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“You...you made this?”

“Why would I poison a cookie when I don’t want you to die? Catra, we might be enemies or whatever but...I would never want you dead.”

“...I wish things were different…” Adora whispered but Catra’s sensitive hearing picked it up. Catra felt warmth bloom inside her but tried to push it down.

_No. Do not feel these things. Go home now._

“I...I need to go. See you, Adora,” Catra said curtly and walked away, leaving Adora alone in the cold.


	2. Sitting on Santa's lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> I hope you're all having a wonderful day with your loved ones and for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, I still hope you have a fantstic day! I specfically wrote this chapter as fast as I could so that I could upload it on Christmas day so accept this as a gift from me to you! <3
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

Adora walked into the palace, the temperature rising significantly and she took off her fluffy jacket and walked to her room, still looking at the plushie. She checked the stitching if there was an suspicious sign of tampering with the unicorn and saw none.

“Maybe...maybe she did just want me to have it. It’s not like we ever had these in the Fright Zone…”

Adora stopped at her room door and opened it, just wanting to fall asleep. She undressed and crawled into bed her the plushie cradled in her arms.

“Catra...what are you trying to tell me?” she whispered and fell asleep.

********************************

“Adora! Wake up! We have an emergency!” Glimmer screamed and Adora bolted out of bed.

“What? Is the Horde attacking? Dammit I knew I shouldn’t of let my guard down-” she said as she got her sword and was about to transform.

“Woah wait! No, the Horde isn’t attacking!” Glimmer assured her and Adora froze.

“Then...then what’s wrong?” Glimmer sat down on Adora’s bed and looked at her with big eyes.

“Every Christmas season there’s a Santa Claus that visits a village and the children on the village visit him and tell him what they want for Christmas. It’s a huge deal in Etheria and it’s the one thing I looked forward to as a kid.”

“Okay…? So what’s the big emergency then?”

“Well...our Santa got sick...and we need you to replace him.”

“Wait, _I_ need to replace him? Why me? Why can’t Bow or Perfuma do it? They have eccentric personalities that the kids would love!”

“Cause you’re She-ra! You were once part of the evil Horde and now you’re fighting with the Princess Alliance! It’s pretty legendary if I do say so myself.”

“So...you want me to transform as She-ra and listen to some kids for what they want for Christmas?”

“Yes! And No. You are the perfect candidate and the kids will love you but you don’t need to be She-ra to be an amazing Santa, Adora.”

“Glimmer...this sounds like an awful idea. I don’t even know who this Santa guy is!”

“I’ll give you a run down today. Tomorrow you visit the village and-”

“Woah wait! _Tomorrow?_ ”

“Uh...yes?”

Adora stared at Glimmer.

“You already said I would do this didn’t you?”

“I’m _so_ sorry, Adora! But I can’t back out now! I opened my big mouth and said you’d do it and my mom already gave the approval! But look on the bright side! You’ll make a lot of children happy, Adora.”

Adora sighed and closed her eyes. “Fine. But you promise to go into depth about this Santa man. I can’t afford to get anything wrong tomorrow.”

“Yay! Thank you Adora! Get dressed! We need to get the tailor to make you a costume!”

“Wait a costume-? Glimmer this was never mentioned!”

**************************************************************

“Okay so Santa Claus had eight reindeer-” began Bow as Glimmer walked out to get the three of them hot chocolate.

“But what about Rudolph?” interrupted Adora.

“He only came in later to the story but you can include him if you want. Rudolph was the...runt of the group."

“Why? What was wrong with him?”

“He had a bright red nose.”

“He had a _what?"_

“Oh yeah, it glowed and that’s why Santa chose him to lead him through the snow because it was snowing really hard and-”

“Wait...you’re telling me that Santa had all these other strong reindeer but he chose the weakest one to lead because of his bright red nose?”

“Uh...yes?”

“Okay, this officially doesn’t make any sense.”

“Adora, it’s just a fairytale. It’s not real.”

“Then why are you telling children these things when they probably will believe it?”

“Because it’s fun? It’s a tradition? What do you want me to say?”

Adora threw her hands up in the air in frustration, her tone getting angrier with each sentence past her lips.

“Why would you tell children these _things_ when you know they will believe in them? What happens when they get older? Do you tell them the story and they still believe?”

“Well usually the parents tell the children Santa and his reindeer, well his flying reindeer, aren’t real. Or the children find out. Or something like that.”

“Aren’t...aren’t they disappointed that he isn’t real?”

“Well...I was as a kid. I tried staying up all night once to see Santa and his reindeer but I fell asleep.”

“But...but what about the magic? What about the joy of it all?”

“Adora...I don’t know-”

“-I need to go for a walk,” she announced and grabbed her jacket.

“Adora, wait!”

But she was already out the door, greeting the cold night air.

*******************************

“Stupid Santa Claus. Stupid reindeer with his bright red nose,” Adora huffed as she exited the palace grounds and into Brightmoon.

Adora walked for a while, trying to let go of her anger and frustration but failing. She eventually found a clearing covered in snow. She wiped off the snow on a log and sat down.

“Ugh! What’s the point of even telling that story if it isn’t real?” Adora said out loud.

“What story?” a voice asked and Adora spun around and stared at Catra, who leaned casually against a tree.

“How long have you been there?” Adora growled and Catra waved her hand.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t following you. I needed a walk and since there’s a ceasefire...I _can_ walk here. You’re not going to go all princess on me for walking, are you?” she asked snidely.

“Look Catra I’m kinda in a bad mood now so just go,” Adora snapped and put her head in her hands. Catra was taken aback by Adora's roughness and looked at the girl curiously.

Adora heard footsteps towards her and she looked up from her hands.

“What’s wrong?” Catra asked. 

“You’re actually asking me?”

“Well, mopey Adora is a whole lot more boring that angry Adora, so what seems to be the problem?”

“It’s stupid okay? You wouldn’t understand.”

“Adora, just tell me....even if it is stupid.”

The blonde sighed and looked into Catra’s blue and yellow eyes.

“Do you know the story of Santa Claus and his reindeer?”

“...No?” Catra answered and Adora launched into a full explanation.

After an hour, Catra stared at her.

“So...the story is made up and that’s why you’re sad?”

“No, well maybe but I have to lie to this children that Santa is real and that there are stupid flying reindeer and-” Adora swallowed uneasily and refused to meet Catra’s eyes. “...It reminds me a lot of the Horde okay? How they told us stories about the princesses and how they were killers and I just feel like this is it all over again...only with this story of a fat guy who rides around in a a sleigh of flying reindeer and somehow gets down chimneys to give presents to all the good kids!”

“What do the bad kids get?”

“Um….charcoal?”

“Damn Santa _sucks_.”

Adora couldn’t help it, but she started laughing long and hard. Maybe it was because this whole interaction with Catra felt so normal, or maybe it was because of their shared hatred for Santa, but all the pent up frustration of learning a fairytale seemed to ebb away. Eventually Catra started laughing as well, their laughter echoed the clearing. Their laughing died down and she looked at Catra gratefully.

“Thanks...I needed that.”

“Why are you even learning this dumb story?”

“I...I have to be Santa Claus.”

Catra was silent and she started to shake with laughter.

 _“You?_ You’re gonna act like his seemingly jolly old man? Adora this is gold!”

“I have to. Glimmer needed a replacement and volunteered me. I can’t let the children down.”

“That is _so_ like you. I gotta be the hero! I gotta be this fat man who eats all the cookies and drinks all the milk- Ow!” Catra screamed when something cold and hard hit her shoulder.

Her jaw dropped open when she saw Adora smirking with a snowball in her hand.

“What was that Catra? You want to repeat that?” she asked throwing another snowball.

Catra dodged it and grinned, “Okay...if this is how you want to play it.”

Catra made a snowball and jumped into the trees.

“Hey! Unfair advantage!” Adora yelled and felt a snowball her her on the back of her head.

Adora screamed and made another snowball and managed to hit Catra while in mid air. They chased each other in the clearing, trying to hit each other with snowballs, laughing and shrieking whenever one of them got hit. They fell to the floor, out of breath and only their breathing could be heard.

“Hey Adora?”

Adora felt her chest tighten. When was the last time she had heard those words so sincerely?

“Yeah?”

“You’re gonna look funny in that costume.”

“I know.”

“I’m going to treasure every second of it.”

“Wait...you’re gonna be there?”

“Obviously! You’re gonna look ridiculous and I want to witness every second!”

Adora rolled her eyes but smiled. She was happy Catra was enjoying her time free from the Horde. The only ever came out to fight so it was nice seeing her and not having to transform into She-re every day.

“Ugh, I have to go. Bow probably wants to make sure I know the story.”

“I’m sure you know it. You’re Adora,” Catra scoffed but realized that she had accidently compliemented her enemy.

“Did you just...compliment me?” Adora asked, a small smile on her face.

“ _No!_ I did not mean for it to come out that way! Anyway it’s...it’s getting late. I need to go.”

Catra ran off without another word.

Adora sat up and felt the sudden chill and knew she had to get home before nightfall. She walked back to the palace feeling lighter and happier.

“Adora! Are you okay?” Bow asked her as she walked into her room, “You just left and we wanted to give you some space because you seemed pretty angry and-”

“Bow, I’m okay. I feel much better now. Test me on Santa Claus one more time. I think I’ve finally got it.”

**************************************************

“I look stupid,” Adora said bluntly as they did the last check ups on the costume the next day.

They were in a medium sized red tent, getting ready to meet the children of the village. Adora was in her Santa outfit including a beard, and watched as Glimmer stuffed a pillow up her jacket to make her more chubby.

“You look great!” smiled Glimmer, who was wearing a green elf costume.

“Glimmer, stop lying.”

“Okay, you look stupid, but the children are gonna love you!” said Bow as he put on his reindeer antlers.

“Okay but why is Glimmer wearing an elf costume? Where do elves come into the story?”

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other nervously.

“They...they make the toys at the North Pole…”

Adora stared at them before turning around and walking to the opening of the tent.

“Forget I asked!” she yelled as she stepped out.

Suddenly she was greeted by screams and she came face to face with a long line of children. “Santa! Santa!” the children screamed and she sat down on the large golden chair that Glimmer had instructed her to do.

“Okay everyone! If you want to see Santa, you need to be very good and in an orderly manner,” Bow said emerging from the tent.

Adora gulped nervously as the queue started moving.

_This...this is going to be a long day._

**********************************

“I want a new dress, a toy car for my brother, my flowers to not die and...a puppy!” Adora laughed and tapped the little girl’s nose, who sat on her lap.

“I’m sure we can make that happy young lady! Remember though, you must’ve been good!”

The girl smiled brightly before getting a free candy cane from Glimmer and skipping off with her mother.

“Was that the last one?” Adora asked, pulling her beard down so that she could talk a little better and Glimmer squealed.

“Yes! Now we just need to pack up and go home….”

“-Sorry, but I think you forgot three people,” a low voice purred and Adora’s eyes widened. Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta stood there, bundled up. Catra smirked at Adora and she could feel the heat rush to her face in embarrassment.

“Sorry, we’re closed-” began Bow but Adora interrupted.

“I’m sure I have space on my list for three more people. After all, I’m sure these girls have been good-”

“Yay!” screamed Scorpia who ran up to Adora and sat on her lap with a huge smile on her face.

Glimmer and Bow looked at the sight in confusion but went back to the tent to start packing up.

“Okay, I want a new set of onyx earrings, a new bed because those bunk beds back home are uncomfortable and...oh and candy for my friends to share!”

Adora was a little shocked at Scorpia’s excitement but played along.

“I’ll see if that can be arranged!” Adora said cheerfully and it looked like Scorpia was going to explode of happiness.

“I… I’m usually on the bad list but… this is the first time I’m on the good list...will you keep your promise?” asked Scorpia and for a minute Adora was stunned.

Was this really the fearsome princesses that kidnapped Glimmer and Bow just a few months ago?

Adora swallowed and saw Catra looking straight at her, her face unreadable.

“I don’t know if I will be able to but...your friends care about you and they will make you infinitely happy,” Adora said softly and Scorpia nodded happily before getting off Adora’s lap and getting her free candy cane.

Entrapta was next, asking for new robotic equipment and improvements for Emily and Adora nodded and said she’d try to get her sleigh to the Fright Zone. Finally it was Catra. Scorpia and Entrapta left to go look at the festivities happening in that village, leaving Adora and the feline alone.

Catra walked up to Adora, sat in her lap and winked. Adora gripped onto her chair, her mind running at full speed.

_Catra is up to something. Be vigilant._

“Hey Santa, how’s your day been?”

“It’s been good. Spreading cheer and making children happy is my job. So, what do you want for Christmas Catra?”

“Hmm...a kiss from my friend Adora.”

Adora froze.

“Wh-What?”

Catra laughed and leaned closer to her.

“Or am I on the _bad_ list this year?”

Adora was speechless and she could feel her heart speed up. Of all the possible things Catra could say to her, it was that.

_Catra is trying to get under your skin, like yesterday with the unicorn plushie. Just...keep in character and go with it. But...if I say she’s on the good list, she gets to kiss me? Is that what she’s implying? Okay, just RELAX. Go with it._

“Well Catra, unfortunately for you, you made the bad list this year. No presents for you,” Adora said, feeling like she dodged a bullet.

Catra only smirked and leaned in so that she could whisper into Adora’s ear.

“That’s too bad...I would’ve loved to of kissed her. She’d probably taste like gingerbread and sweet icing or candy cane. And she’d be so _warm_.”

Adora was struggling to function and tried to ignore the weird feeling in her stomach.

“That’s...um...descriptive. You can get a free candy cane though. Those taste sweet,” Adora managed to say without stuttering.

She took out one of the spare sweets she had in her pockets and offered it to Catra in hopes of her taking it and leaving.

She was dead wrong.

Catra unwrapped it and looked at Adora directly in her eyes as she began to lick the candy cane, her eyes shimmering with mirth.

Adora began to feel uncomfortably hot.

Too freaking hot to be in a Santa costume even though it was one of the coldest months in Etheria.

“What’s the matter Santa? You’ve gone awfully red. Are you okay?” Catra purred as placed her free hand on Adora’s forehead.

“I- I’m fine. It’s been a long day and I need to go now-”

“-Maybe it’s that fluffy beard. Let’s take it off.”

Adora wasn’t prepared for Catra to skillfully pull off the beard so quickly and it landed with a soft thump on the snow covered ground.

“There... _much_ better,” Catra grinned as she took in Adora’s full red face.

Adora wasn’t just speechless, she was also unable to move. She had been sitting down for so long that her legs had fallen asleep. Even if she tried to push Catra off of her, her legs would not agree with her moving.

“You look so...beautiful…” Catra sighed as she cupped Adora's face with her one hand and the blonde's breath caught in her throat.

“I...I need to go. I still have many gifts to take to all the boys and girls of Etheria-”

“-Hey Adora, are you done?” Glimmer’s voice came from the tent.

Catra locked eyes with Adora, not seeming to mind that she was very close to the heroine, still licking that damn candy cane and making Adora want to strangle her.

“Bye, Adora. See you around,” she snickered before getting off her lap and walking away.

Adora felt all the air woosh out of her and she groaned in her chair.

“Glimmer, I can’t stand up!” Adora yelled and her two friends walked out of the tent.

“Adora, are you okay? You look red...do you have a fever?” Bow asked as he noticed the discarded Santa beard and how red Adora’s face was.

“No! I just...it’s been a long day andmy legs have fallen asleep. Can we please go home?”

The trio went home, Glimmer and Bow mainly saying how proud they were of Adora for doing an amazing job of being Santa. Adora smiled and thanked them but her head was elsewhere.

_“That’s too bad...I would’ve loved to of kissed her. She’d probably taste like gingerbread and sweet icing or candy cane. And she’d be so **warm**.”_

Adora could feel her face heating up again and she clenched her jaw in irritation.

“Adora? You’ve gone red again. You sure you don’t want to see a doctor?" Glimmer asked with concern and Adora wanted the ground to swallow her so that she didn’t have to think about Catra.

“No...I swear I’m fine,” she lied.

She was not fine at all.


	3. Tipsy is always fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Happy New Years Eve!
> 
> A huge thank you for everyone who reads and comments on my fanfiction! It makes my day ten times sweeter! This is the final chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Stay healthy and have a wonderful new year!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

Adora sighed as she looked at the elaborate dress she had on.

It was the big Christmas dinner that evening and the one that Glimmer and Bow had been so excited about.

The dress wasn’t too much. Red velvet hugged to her skin comfortably, the long sleeves providing warmth yet showing off her toned legs as the hem stopped just above her knee.The beaded neckline rested on her shoulders and her hair that was in a neat bun made her neck seem longer. Although she detested heels, Glimmer had bought her black kitten heels, small enough so that she could still walk and not fall.

Adora couldn’t stop thinking of Catra and the way she had been acting. The last time she had seen Catra was they day she had been Santa Claus.

Since that day she hadn’t seen the feline at all and she would’ve been lying to herself if she said she wasn’t worried.

_Is Catra okay? What if Hordak called off the ceasefire and they attacked that evening? What would happen then?_

Adora laid her hand on her heart that was beginning to beat faster. Catra’s flirty behaviour had made her feelings feel all over the place. She knew they were enemies and once the ceasefire ended, would go back to normal?

“Of course it would go back to normal! She is with the Horde!” Adora yelled at herself and she took one last look at herself in the mirror.

She looked good and she just needed to enjoy herself. The ceasefire was supposed to end the next day so she tried to relax as she walked out the door.

***********************

Adora didn’t think that there could be so much food in one room but she had been proven wrong.

The table was filled with roast beef and rich gravy, pasta salads and steamed vegetables, glazed chicken with cranberry sauce, lemon butter fish, mince pies, slices of fancy bread, fresh carrot and pineapple salad, cheese from different parts of Etheria and once everyone had their fill, the dessert table was revealed.

Adora had to pace herself as she had no idea that dessert could be so lavish.

Chocolate cake, Christmas cake, ice cream, trifle that was made with custard, cream, swiss roll, red and green jelly all on top of each other, strawberries, blueberries, cherries all in one big bowl with a side of cream, some sort of peppermint crisp dessert, chocolate mousse, lemon meringue, apple pie and more.

Adora had never been so full in her life and she rubbed her stomach.

“Oh my word, I never want to see another cake for the rest of my life,” Glimmer groaned and Queen Angella laughed.

“That’s what you say every Christmas and guess what? You always end up eating leftover cake a few days later,” Bow stated as he finished off his chocolate mousse.

The table laughed and Angella motioned for all of them to go to the Christmas tree, where an array of brightly wrapped gifts sat underneath it. Adora watched as Glimmer gave her first gift to Bow and he squealed when he opened it to reveal a ceramic mixing bowl.

“Glimmer! You remembered that I wanted an authentic ceramic mixing bowl!”

Adora looked at Bow dumbly.

“A...mixing bowl?”

“Oh, Bow’s been wanting one forever. He insists that it’s the only way to make perfect cupcakes,” Glimmer said with an eye roll but the smile on her face showed that she was happy he liked it.

Glimmer took a gift that was wrapped in soft yellow wrapping paper and handed it to Adora.

“Merry Christmas Adora. I hope that we’ve managed to make your first Christmas a memorable one.”

“Glimmer I...I can’t accept this! I didn’t get you guys anything! _Why_ didn’t you tell me about this tradition?” Adora panicked and gave the gift back to Glimmer.

“Adora, it’s okay. You didn’t know and your friendship is enough. The fact that you’re the reason the Princess Rebellion is united again and we have a chance at winning this...that’s enough,” Glimmer smiled as she handed back the present to Adora.

She looked at the present and opened it, curiosity getting the best of her.

“You got me a hair brush, ribbons and hair clips? That’s really sweet Glimmer but I don’t think She ra needs all the accessories.”

Glimmer laughed, “No! It’s for Swift Wind! I know how much you love him and I already checked if he wouldn’t mind you putting those in his mane and he likes it a lot! But that’s more of a gift for him really. Your gift is the one under the accessories.”

Adora removed the hair brush and accessories and she gasped when she took out a small card. “Is this...?”

“Yep! It’s a all access to Mystcor membership. It allows you to use all the facilities as well as access to the VIP suite! I know we go there as a group but I figured you need to relaxation more than Bow and I sometimes.”

“Glimmer...I love it! Thank you!” She hugged the princess tightly and Bow presented his gift to her when they were done.

She opened it and screamed.

“You...you got me the hot chocolate mix that was used to make my first hot chocolate!”

“After seeing your reaction, I new I had to get you some of it!”

Adora was so warm with how thoughtful her friends had been. A year ago, they had been enemies and Adora would’ve attacked them without a second thought. Now she was friends with the Princess of Brightmoon and her best friend and was fighting against the Horde. They all received presents from Queen Angella as well as sweaters from Aunt Castaspella. Bow went home soon after and Angella and Glimmer retired to their rooms. Before they did, Angella offered them a glass of champagne each.

“It’s okay, Adora. Queen Angella usually let’s us have one glass every Christmas dinner,” said Bow as he took a sip.

“You sure? It won’t be too strong?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine!” said Glimmer as she drank her whole flute and Adora and Bow stared at her in shock.

Adora finished her glass and felt the warmness of the alcohol in her stomach. She could feel the drowsiness in her veins and yawned.

“Remember the ceasefire ends tomorrow. We need to be on guard, understand?” Angella said and the two princesses and the archer nodded.

Adora didn’t go to sleep immediately after Glimmer and Angella went to bed. She stayed up in the dining room watching the fire and the Christmas tree twinkle. She felt so warm and fill of happiness but there was only one thing that was on her mind.

“Catra would’ve loved this,” she murmured as she watched the staff take away the desserts.

Adora walked out of the dining room and down the long corridors of the palace, taking in the view of Brightmoon covered in snow. She leaned against the thick window sill of a large circular window and opened it fully. The cold air greeted her and she sighed.

“I wish you were here Catra,” she said softly as she closed her eyes.

“Well, your wish just came true,” a familiar, smooth voice said. Adora’s eyes opened with surprise and gaped at Catra who was sitting on the thick window sill. Catra was dressed warmly, and she took off her gloves.

“Catra! What are you doing _here?_ This is a violation of the rules with regards to the ceasefire! You cannot be anywhere near the palace!” Adora growled, her brain sluggish from all the food and the champagne.

Catra put up her hands in surrender.

“I didn’t come here to break them. I’m only going to be here for a few minutes- Woah...”

“What?” Adora hissed as she took a step back.

“You...you look good,” Catra coughed and Adora looked down at her dress, a soft blush rising to her face.

“Thank you...but that’s not the point right now! How do I know this isn’t a trap? You could just be distracting me! The ceasefire _does end_ tomorrow.”

Catra’s eyes shifted downwards and Adora stopped talking and decided to get to the point.

“What do you want, Catra?” she asked sternly, trying to organize her thoughts in her sluggish brain.

Catra opened her mouth but no words came out. She groaned in frustration.

“This...was a stupid idea. I- I never should’ve done this-”

Adora had no idea why she felt a sudden pang of sadness. She had wished for Catra to be there and now that she was with her...Adora was pushing her away. They were on neutral terms till tomorrow so why was she acting like Catra was going to attack her? She didn’t have an army of soldiers and she certainly wasn’t dressed for it.

“No! Wait...please...you already got through all the guards and it would’ve been pointless...what is it?” Adora asked a little more gently.

Catra rolled her shoulders and was silent.

“I shouldn’t be here Adora. You’re right. I’m breaking the rules and I need to go back to the Horde and-”

Adora interrupted her her knuckles going white from gripping the window sill so hard. She _had_ to know why Catra was here. It didn’t seem to be some normal situation and she was desperate to find out. It was the first time in a while that they had not been at each other’s throats.

“-Can we...can we please just pretend that there’s no Horde, no Princess Alliance, no rebellion, no Hordak, no Shadow Weaver, no fighting for a few minutes. Can we just go back to being friends for a few minutes?” Adora said softly looking at Catra’s back.

Catra was silent before turning around slowly.

“Okay…but I only have a few minutes...the guards rotate every half hour.”

“So...what are you doing here exactly? I mean...you’re a far way from home and it’s snowing.” Adora asked.

Catra shrugged her shoulders and leaned on the wall of the window sill, “I wanted to give you your Christmas present, duh.”

Adora _did not_ expect that answer.

“You...you want to give me a present?” she asked rather loudly and Catra quickly put a hand over the blonde’s mouth.

“Shhh! Don’t talk too loudly! There was a whole lot of guards I had to dodge and I do not want to be attacked tonight!”

Adora nodded slowly and Catra removed her hand.

“How...how do you know about Christmas presents? We weren’t taught about it back at the Fright Zone,” Adora said curiously.

“I did some research during the ceasefire. Found out that this was a normal thing to do and…”

“And…?”

“It’s something you’re supposed to give to your friends _okay?_ I...I know that we aren’t and we can’t be because of the rebellion but...just take the present.” Catra held out a terribly wrapped gift and Adora opened it, her guard still on, but gasped in amazement.

It was a gingerbread Adora, the icing depicting every detail she wore.

_This must’ve taken ages to do._

“Catra...it’s beautiful,” Adora said admiring the cookie and looked at the feline who looked relieved.

“You made me one a few weeks ago and I thought it would be good to make yours.” Catra said, her tail curling around herself.

“How do I know you haven’t poisoned it?” Adora said cheekily and Catra rolled her eyes. “Thank you...I didn’t get you anything though...I didn’t know Christmas presents were a thing…” Adora said honestly and Catra smirked.

“Wow, you’ve been in Brightmoon for a year and you still don’t know all the traditions? Yet I’ve been here for...a few weeks and already knew to give you a present? That is really sad Adora!”

“Shut up!” Adora said playfully shoving Catra and taking a quick bite of the cookie.

She sighed as the gingerbread and icing invaded her taste buds.

“I am sorry that I didn’t get you something,” she said as she swallowed it and placed the cookie close by on the window sill so that she wouldn’t forget it.

“Well…there is _something_...but I don’t know if you’d be up for it...” Catra said with a smirk and Adora felt her body go numb.

That was the same grin Catra had given her on the day that she had been Santa. The same day she had made the suggestive remarks that had made her flustered. Every logical thought in Adora’s mind said that this was a bad idea but her slightly lethargic, tipsy brain said otherwise.

“Hit me with it,” Adora said feeling courageous. Catra grinned and shifted her body closer to Adora, her legs now dangling off the edge of the sill.

“Look up,” Catra said and Adora looked up and her eyes widened.

Catra was pointing to a green leafy object that was hanging above them. Adora couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed it but saw that all the window sills had similar ones above them.

“Is that-?”

“Yep, mistletoe. Surely, you know the story about that?” Adora looked confused and Catra chuckled and looked at her with lidded eyes.

“If two people stand underneath a mistletoe, they have to kiss. It’s tradition.”

Adora’s face was on fire as the words came out of the feline’s mouth.

“Wh-what kind of tradition is _that?_ ”

“I don’t know but...that’s what I want for Christmas. A kiss from you.”

Adora had questions swimming in her mind.

_Why? We’re enemies! We will probably fight each other tomorrow! Do you realize that? And and we are friends...or we were friends? What will this do to our relationship?_

“Adora, if you’re really not up to it then…” Catra began nonchalantly.

“-No! It’s just...what about tomorrow? We’re enemies...This...this could change everything! For all I know you could just be using this excuse to get to my head…” Adora felt a cool hand on her cheek and she looked into Catra’s eyes.

“Adora...I’ve been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days since the ceasefire...I can see why you hate the Horde so much but I am not using you. But...remember what you said? Let’s pretend that there’s no Horde, no Princesses...just us.”

Adora swallowed and sighed as she leaned her cheek into Catra’s hand. She felt herself leaning in, smelling Catra’s familiar scent of cinnamon and sweat. She paused as their lips almost touched.

Catra’s eyes flickered open for a second and thought Adora was not going to go through with it. She understood why of she didn’t. Catra was being stupid by showing up at Brightmoon and expecting her ‘greatest enemy’ to kiss her. If anything why would Adora-?

Catra’s thoughts were cut off as she felt Adora’s lips on hers and her eyes closed again. She could taste the gingerbread and icing on Adora’s lips and a soft purr left her throat as Adora moved closer to wrap her warm arms around her neck.

It was innocent, sweet.

Nothing more than friends sharing a simple kiss- Catra froze when Adora tilted her head and deepened the kiss, the feeling of her tongue gently sliding across her bottom lip.

“Adora, what-?"

“You don’t need a piece of mistletoe to get me to kiss you, Catra,” Adora whispered tipsily before kissing her again.

Catra panicked. She had only ever seen simple short kisses done at the Christmas festivals. She never expected _this_.

“Adora I don’t know how I’m supposed to kiss you-” Adora broke off the kiss and stared at Catra for a minute before grinning.

“Oh, so you initiate the kiss yet you can’t do it?”

Catra was red with embarrassment.

“They never taught us this in the Horde okay? So now that you’re at Brightmoon, you’re a kissing expert?” Carta retorted.

Adora chuckled and took one more step towards Catra, their bodies touching completely.

“No...I’ve seen a lot living in Brightmoon. I kiss Glimmer and Bow on the cheek all the time. They’re super affectionate but I’ve never kissed anyone on the lips before. You’re my first.”

Catra felt herself calm down.

“This is my first one too but what about...um...your...” Catra tried to phrase what Adora had done with her tongue.

“Oh when I licked your lip? Oh that’s...that’s new. I was at Perfuma’s palace and saw a couple there doing this. I thought it seemed right in the moment.”

Catra was relieved.

“Okay because I freaked out. I don’t know how tongues come into this.”

“We could...y'know...try…?”

Catra looked at Adora in surprise. She never thought Adora would be suggesting something like that.

“It might be gross but...I’d rather test it out with you…you know...for experience.”

Adora smiled and wasted no time in capturing Catra’s lips once more. Carta wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist and tilted her head as Adora eagarly kissed her again. Catra’s tail wrapped around Adora’s waist as her tongue grazed her lips. The kiss became hungry, needing, almost desperate.

_Is this love?_ Adora thought.

_Is this what love feels like?_   _Because if it is...I want to do this all the time._ Catra thought.

Gradually, the urgency subsided and they looked into each other’s eyes, randomly kissing each other.

“This was...gross” Catra kissed Adora on the cheek and Adora giggled.

“Yep...never doing this again,” she said as she kissed Catra on the nose.

“A total disaster,” Catra murmured as she lightly kissed Adora’s neck, breathing in her warmth.

“A big mistake,” Adora sighed as she kissed one of Catra’s ears.

“You...are the worst,” Catra mumbled and kissed Adora’s temple.

“You are a cat person. By default you are the worst,” Adora said kissing Catra on her forehead.

Catra ran a hand through her thick hair.

“I need to leave. I already missed my first exit when the guards changed,” Catra said as she slowly released her grip on Adora’s waist.

Adora nodded and slowly unwrapped her arms from around Catra.

“How the hell am I supposed to fight you when you attack again?” Adora whispered.

“I don’t know,” Catra sighed as she stood up and walked towards the edge of the window sill looking at the view of Brightmoon.

“But thanks for the Christmas gift. It was...a Christmas I won’t forget.”

“Catra...can I have one last request?”

Catra kneeled down to be at face level with Adora.

“Sure.”

Adora kissed Catra one more time and Catra could feel the sadness radiating off of Adora. It was kiss of longing, loneliness and sadness.

“Goodbye Catra...I’ll...I’ll see you on the battlefield.”

Catra nodded and without hesitation, jumped out the window into the cold darkness.

**********

Adora woke up the next morning thinking last night's events had all been a dream but when she saw the gingerbread Adora on her desk, she knew it was all real.

“I kissed Catra…”

At first Adora wanted to blame it all on the champagne. She wasn't herself. She had been slightly tipsy. She didn't mean to kiss Catra.

But she remembered how Catra's lips felt against hers, how each kiss felt more meaningful than the last.

She didn't blame the champagne because she had liked kissing Catra.

_How am I supposed to fight Catra now?_

_Something has changed between us. I know it._

**********

A week later, Adora was on the battlefield, the Horde attacking Perfuma’s kingdom. She took out her sword and was about to transform into She ra when a hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the forest.

“Adora will you quit struggling?” Catra’s voice said and Adora froze.

“Catra! We are in the middle of a fight!” Adora exclaimed but it all came out muffled because of Catra’s hand covering her mouth. Catra released Adora when she felt that they were deep enough into the forest. Adora spun around and stared at the feline.

“Catra, you-”

“-Look...I know were enemies and I know that what I’m about to do goes against everything I said but-”

Catra threw her hands up in frustration and had her hands on Adora’s face in seconds. She leaned in and kissed her. Adora tensed up but relaxed and felt herself slipping into the memory of their first Christmas. Adora was disappointed when Catra pulled away.

“I’m sorry...I _should not_ have done that-”

Catra was cut off as Adora kissed her back softly.

“I missed you too.”

The relief on Catra’s face made Adora’s heart beat faster and she leaned in for another kiss but Catra gently pushed her away.

“Adora we can’t do this...this goes against practically everything you and I stand for…”

“I...I know but if you joined the rebellion-”

“And what? Go back to being in your shadow?” Catra asked bitterly and Adora stopped.

“The rebellion is different to the Horde, Catra. You said it yourself...Shadow Weaver manipulated us…”

There was an explosion and they knew they had to go back.

“Please...Catra...the rebellion...it could use you. Please think about it. Remember how much fun we had a week ago...it could be like that again...”

Catra bit her lip and nodded. She looked into Adora’s eyes and she felt something shift between them. A good shift.

“We need to get back. See you there Adora,” and Catra ran back.

Adora picked up her discarded sword and smiled. She had hope that Catra would turn join the rebellion. She knew they had to talk about a lot of things but...she knew that the loyal, funny Catra was there.

And all it took was a kiss under the mistletoe.


End file.
